I Hate You, I Love You
by LetTheInsanityBegin
Summary: Will and Matt hate each other, but are forced together in a cruel twist of fate called Mr Collins. Just something I came up with randomly, again. Please R&R! Rated T for language and later themes. Cartoonverse/Bookverse combined. Slightly AU


**Hi everyone! So I've decided that I need to do a full length story now. This could be one, depending on whether or not you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I own W.I.T.C.H. I wish :'(**

**As you may guessed as you read on, I was in a Glee mood, so I decided to combine two of my favourite things!**

**By the way, I know you're thinking it, no, this will not be a crossover.**

**What are you waiting for? Read it! :D**

**Oh! Another thing, sorry if they seem OOC, but for the moment, they need to be like this for the story to make sense :)**

* * *

><p><em>Ugh.<em>

_Just kill me now._

_As if being in the school musical wasn't bad enough, I have to do it with HER! Why on Earth would any sane person put the two of us in the same room together and expect us to sing LOVE SONGS! Well... I guess there are some up sides. I can sing. I can't wait to see what she pulls out- she's probably terrible!_

_Ugh. Six WHOLE months of putting up with HER. I just can't wait until we finish this stupid play. Then we can go back to hating each other!_

Matt strode down the hallways with a sense of purpose. He was mad. Furious even. Now, because of Vandom, he was stuck in _glee club_ and the _school musical!_ They expected both Will and Matt to perform in both, as it g_ave them "bonding time"_

What a load of BULLSHIT.

The teachers were certain that they could get Will and Matt to make up and be friends forever if they just pushed them together hard enough.

_Flashback!_

_"MR COLLINS! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!" Will had begged._

_"You can do anything BUT THIS! I CAN'T JOIN GLEE CLUB, ESPECIALLY WHEN HE'S IN IT TOO! PLEASE!"_

_"I'm sorry Will, but we all believe, including your parents, that this will help you resolve your differences and even become friends."_

_"You think I'm going to be friends with HIM? ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND? HE HATES ME! AND I HATE HIM!"_

_"Will, please, just try this. Six months and we'll see what happens, ok?" Will's mother was almost on her knees, pleading with her daughter. Will jumped up, mad as hell._

_"MUM! I CAN'T DO IT! IT'S MATT FUCKING OLSEN! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST ACCEPT THAT SHIT HAPPENS!"_

_"Will, honey, just calm dow-"_

_"NO! I WON'T CALM DOWN! IT WAS ONE TIME! ONE TIME AND YOU OVERREACT!"_

_Matt just sat there, his anger bubbling inside him. Will had then looked over to him expectantly._

_"WELL? AREN'T YOU GOING TO SAY SOMETHING?" She had yelled at him. He snapped at that. Then he stood up and faced her completely, face contorted in rage._

_"I AM NEVER GOING EVEN REMOTELY LIKE YOU, Will Vandom, but we have to do this. CAN'T YOU GET THAT? We've been here for an hour because YOU'RE HAVING A TANTRUM ABOUT IT! No matter how much I loathe you, there are far worse things out there than joining the SAME CLUB!" Will had faltered._

_"I- I- I... Mum, please! There's a reason I don't fucking sing! You KNOW why! I can't! I really can't do it again!"_

_"Sweetheart, I know. But he's not here. None of them are. It's not going to happen again. I promise you. Please, just do this. For me?" Both Vandom women were on the verge of tears._

_"I... I... Fine. But this is not going to change anything. Especially between you and me, Olsen." And with that, she walked out._

_End Flashback!_

Matt shook his head and woke up out of his daydream when he bumped into someone.

"Oh! Sorry... Oh." It was Will. _Speak of the devil_, Matt thought.

"No wait, I'm not sorry, _Vandom_." He sneered and stalked off. Will just hissed at him.

** (A/N: Annnnd now let's switch the P.O.V!)**

Will walked down the hall, looking for her friends. After what had happened, she felt sick, angry, and most of all, scared. She spotted Hay Lin at her locker and walked over. Before she tapped her on the shoulder, she twisted her features into a normalish expression.

"Hay Lin! You're never going to believe what Collins is making me do." Will muttered. Hay Lin's head whipped around at an incalculable speed.

"What is it?" She whispered, eager to hear any gossip. Will half smiled.

"I'll tell you when the rest of W.I.T.C.H show up." Hay Lin just nodded and yanked Will into the choir room.

"Ah. The choir room. How symbolic." Will drawled sarcastically. Hay Lin just grinned at her and ran out of the room. Within minutes, she returned with Cornelia, Taranee, Irma and Caleb.

"So... We hear there's goss."

"Yeah! What's Collins making you do now?" Will just looked up at her friends. She took a breath and started to spill.

"Well... You remember when Matt and I... Well..."

"When you beat each other up?" Caleb interjected.

"Bitch slapped each other?" Irma laughed.

"When you whooped his ass?" Cornelia chimed in. Will rolled her eyes. Well, she _had_ been beating him when the teacher's had come broken them up.

"I- Yeah... That. Well, Collins called us into Knickerbocker's office last period. And our parents were there."

"Oh shit..." Irma said. Will sighed.

"My thoughts exactly. Anyway, they had us sit down and had a 'serious talk with us' and then decided that... We..."

"You what?"

"We... Have to bond.." Will cringed at the thought.

"Ouch." Cornelia remarked.

"Ok, first of all, trying to put you two in the same room is impossible!" Taranee exclaimed.

"Wait, wait, wait. It gets worse." Will held up her hands for silence. "In order to... _bond_... We have to join the glee club..." She shuddered at the thought. Sheffield's glee club wasn't exactly known for it's popularity. At one point the only members had been a crazy junior and some sewer rats. "And... We have to take part in the school musical." The group stared at her in disbelief.

"Oh _snap_." Irma said finally. "That sucks!"

"Yeah... I mean, that's cruel even for Knickerbocker..." Cornelia piped up. They sat there in silence for a few moments, until Hay Lin sat up suddenly.

"Well, you can't suffer alone! I'll join glee club with you." Will gaped.

"Are you kidding? That's social suicide!"

"Pfft, yeah right. Like I cared about that in the first place."

"Yeah... Screw that. I'll join too Will." Taranee spoke up.

"You guys are insane!" Cornelia almost yelled. "You're going to get slushied!" Will looked up.

"I'm afraid to ask, but... slushied?"

"It's a tradition of the jocks and cheerleaders at this school to slushie the nerds, outcasts and losers. If you join glee club, you know you've hit the lowest of the low."

"_Shit._"

"Yeah."

"Does that mean I'll-"

"Yeah."

"_Shit._"

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts? Comments? Reviews? *wink wink nudge nudge* Pretty please press the pretty button BELOW and tell me! :)<strong>

**I think you can guess where I got the 'slushie' idea from :P**

**~lettheinsanitybegin**

_"Why that's absurd!"_

_"You're absurd!"_

_"What? SAY THAT TO MY FACE!"_

_"YOU'RE ABSURD!"_

_"THAT'S ABSURD!"_

_-Snape and Lupin, A Very Potter Sequel_


End file.
